


Wondering if you think about me

by Nicolatte



Category: Los Simuladores
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: Ravenna se da cuenta que las cosas no están bien, o al menos así es dentro de su cabeza. Por lo tanto decide actuar sobre la base de sus pensamientos y ahora arrastra a Lamponne a la confusión.ORavenna besa a Lamponne una noche y desde allí las cosas se descarrilan.





	Wondering if you think about me

**Author's Note:**

> Los Simuladores es una novela argentina, por lo tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen (?) Y nada, siempre quise hacer estos tipos de fics.

Y finalmente había sucedido, de forma inevitable, discreta y -especialmente- tanteable al momento de su accionar. Ya había mencionado anteriormente, como un comentario al azar, que estaba cansado, que las quería, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo nuevo. Sus compañeros lo miraron y él ignoró completamente el significado de sus miradas; porque ¿de qué servía convivir con tres hermosas mujeres si ninguna de ellas era suficiente?

A punto de cumplir treinta años la idea comenzaba a parecerle insoportable.

Su mano derecha se alzó acariciando su cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás a la vez que sus delgados dedos se hundían entre mechones; sin poder evitarlo un suspiro escapó de sus labios y antes de poder continuar, de permitir que ambos brazos pudieran nuevamente descansar a ambos costados de su cuerpo, Medina detuvo inmediatamente la información que estaba brindando para el nuevo operativo. Emilio no se dio cuenta hasta que la voz del hombre resonó en la habitación, monótona como de costumbre.

—¿Pasa algo? —Mejor traducido como “¿Te estoy aburriendo?”.

—¿Qué? No, no, olvidate, seguí, por favor —Respondió con su característico tono despreocupado.

Lamponne le dirigió una mirada sutil detrás del vidrio oscuro de sus anteojos, pero bastó que inclinara el rostro apenas un centímetro para que Ravenna lo notara.

—Como les decía… Lorena Lorenzini tiene treinta años. Se graduó de abogada en la facultad de Buenos Aires cuando tenía veintiseís, la mejor en su clase con nueve de promedio. Sus padres son Ricardo y Mónica Lorenzini. Él tiene su propio buffet de abogados y es reconocido dentro del ámbito, Mónica por otra parte, está en coma hace más de dos años, así que todo está en manos del padre –- Medina prendió el proyector y pasó imágenes de la familia de Lorena, incluyendola –-. Lorena se casó luego de graudarse y se divorció al año siguiente, sus padres no se tomaron bien el divorcio, son muy católicos pero en realidad lo que más les molestó fue que hubiera “desperdiciado” la oportunidad, ya que la familia de su ex marido era adinerada, como la de ellos, y él mismo tenía su propio buffet de abogados. Lo que se diría como un “buen partido”, ¿no? —Algunas imágenes del ex marido pasaron por la pantalla de forma breve, ya que no tenía importancia relevante para el caso—. Hace un año se fue de vacaciones a Francia y se enamoró de una argentina que también estaba de vacaciones. Cuando volvió en marzo le contó a su padre y desde ese que no hablan.

—Hace tres meses que no se ven entonces —Mencionó Lamponne.

—Si, y está desesperada. No sólo porque es un asunto familiar, sino también laboral —Explicó Pablo —. Hay algo muy importante en todo esto y es que Lorena tenía un hermano, ahora fallecido. Él era quien iba a manejar el buffet de abogados de la familia. Ahora su padre no quiere saber nada con el tema, piensa que la sexualidad de su hija va a afectar el desempeño que tenga y cómo los demás lo vean a él y a su hija.

Cuando Medina terminó de explicar, la mirada de Ravenna (que hasta entonces había divagado por todo el salón) se detuvo sobre Lamponne, quien lucía pensativo y desanimado. No se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lamponne, necesito una sala como que la usamos hace ya un tiempo, que sirva de juzgado —Comenzó a hablar Santos en su habitual tono monótono y calculador, notando cómo el susodicho comenzaba a anotar —. Ravenna, ¿podemos contar con tu madre para ser de jueza?

—Si, obvio.

—Bien.

—También voy a necesitar —Continuó, sin despegar su mirada —preguntarte sino te molesta, para este personaje, tener novio.

Emilio tardó en responder pero sus compañeros notaron que la tardanza se debía a que simplemente estaba intentando pensar cuál sería el problema.

—No, ¿quién?

—Encargate de eso, por favor, Lamponne. Que sepa actuar bien.

—No va a volver a pasar lo de la otra vez, Santos.

—Lo sé.

Tras haberse despedido de sus compañeros, Medina tomó sus cosas y, a punto de marchar, la voz de Emilio lo detuvo.

—Che, te acompaño. Dale, no me mires así, tengo que ir para ese lado.

El mayor resopló.

—Pero tengo el auto a dos cuadras.

—Y bueno, te acompaño las dos cuadras, ¿cuál hay?

—Bueno, dale —Aceptó viéndose atrapado.

Intentó no cuestionarse porqué querría ir con él ni qué tendría que hacer para tomar el camino opuesto a su casa, así que Pablo simplemente lo dejó pasar primero y cerró la puerta tras salir.

Una vez afuera el celular ajeno comenzó a sonar y Ravenna tardó (para su curiosidad) en responder. Por las respuestas que daba supuso que era una de sus novias, aunque la manera de hablar lo descolocó un tanto. Siempre era cariñoso o simpático, ahora actuaba cansado y cortante. Cuando cortó, tras unos breves minutos, se atrevió a preguntarle al respecto.

—¿Estás bien?

Resopló antes de responder.

—Si, que se yo, las cosas no están bien. Ellas son divinas pero… hace bastante que no están bien. El problema soy yo.

—La verdad que no te entiendo. Tenés tres mujeres hermosas que se llevan bien y están con vos a la vez, ¿qué más podes pedir?

—Otra cosa, eso puedo pedir —Respondió mirándolo fijamente y Lamponne no supo que responder—. Ese es tu auto, ¿no? —Preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Ah, si –-Avanzaron algunos pasos más y, tras la batalla interna con la que tuvo que lidear Lamponne, de su boca nació un: –- ¿Querés que te lleve?

Por la cara que puso Ravenna, entendió que el tampoco se lo esperaba, pero aceptó.

Durante el camino hablaron de trabajo mayormente. Pablo no quería indagar en la vida privada de Emilio y se terminó olvidando luego de diez minutos, recordando viejos operativos.

—Acá tenés que doblar —Indicó el menor rompiendo la conversación —. Apenas doblás está mi casa.

—Ah, si, ya me acuerdo.

Dobló y estacionó en frente. Se preguntó si sería oportuno sacarse al menos una duda de encima, así que antes de que Ravenna se despidiera, le preguntó: —¿Por qué querías acompañarme?

—No sé, quería que me traigas a casa, sos bueno en el fondo —Bromeó —. Bueno… en realidad… ¿Te acordás de lo que dije? ¿De que quería otra cosa?

—Si, ¿por? ¿qué tiene que---

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire al tener sellados los labios contra la boca del menor, que presionaba de forma decisiva y dominante la suya. Y fueron apenas unos segundos los que estuvieron así pero fueron suficientes para que aún más dudas empezaran a surgir de la mente de Pablo.

Especialmente porqué no se había separado cuando lo podría haber hecho.

Pero Emilio había tomado su silencio como una invitación a abrir la puerta y retirarse.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el auto y Pablo todavía no le dirigía la palabra a Ravenna.

No era porque estuviera enojado (no necesariamente). Pero su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos difíciles de apartar y cada vez que quería acercarse a él para hablar de lo sucedido, una especie de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y retrocedía inmediatamente.

Había empezado a hablar con Medina, lo cual era una pista grave de su estabilidad emocional.

Como estaban ocupados con los preparativos nadie se detuvo en la falta de tacto entre ambos compañeros, lo cual por una parte fue un alivio, porque no se sentía capaz de lidear con preguntas que ni siquiera correspondían a las suyas.

De esta manera no volvieron a hablarse hasta el mismo día del operativo.

Ravenna, con el cabello hacia atrás y los zapatos lustrados, se encontraba acomodándose la corbata cuando escuchó la voz de Pablo.

—Te pido por favor Ravenna que cuides el traje, es de Armani —Lampone le advirtió a su lado, vestido también de traje.

—Si, quedate tranquilo—Replicó agudizando un tanto su voz como le era costumbre—. ¿Cuándo te rompí algo? El que siempre se manda las cagadas es Medina.

El susodicho, presente ante el comentario, se atinó a comentar: —Yo sólo quería que los peces estuvieran a salvo, que fueran libres.

—Bueno, muchachos, atentos —Santos detuvo la conversación antes que se convirtiera en un problema y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo dentro de la combi que habían alquilado para la ocasión —. Hagamos un repaso. Le hicimos creer a Ricardo que su buffet de abogados tiene una denuncia y como todos sabemos acá, eso podría arruinar completamente el negocio; Julian, abogado dentro del buffet y amigo de Lorena, le recomendó a Ricardo -como directiva nuestra- un abogado especialista en estos casos. Ahí entra Nicolás Olaberri —Se dirigió a Emilio —. Para él, vos sos perfecto, hiciste el doctorado, te egresaste en Hardvard, no hay ningún caso que no hayas resuelto pero acordate--

—Si, si, no menciono nada de mi vida privada salvo pequeños comentarios que va a creer que escuchó mal, si, ya sé —Agitó un poco las manos, demostrando que no era un problema para él.

—Bien, tiene que salir todo perfecto. En una semana lo vamos a volver a encontrar en la corte, ¿pudiste conseguirlo, Lampone?

—Si, pero tenemos un lapso de cuatro horas, a las cinco la necesitan.

—No te preocupes. Por ahora eso.

—¿Al final José va a venir? —Preguntó Ravenna y miró a Mario aunque rápidamente su mirada se desvió a Pablo.

—Y… me dijo que sí, hasta ahora al menos, tiene que venir de un viaje que hizo a España pero llega hoy a la noche, así que tiene una semana para aprenderse un poco lo que tiene que hacer.

Emilio salió de la combi y se acercó al café La Biela como habían indicado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde en punto y Ricardo estaba esperándolo sentado al lado de la ventana, con su mejor traje de diseñador.

Como era prevesible, su actuación fue suficiente para que Ricardo confiara plenamente en él. En algún momento de la conversación, Emilio soltó intencionalmente la frase “mi compañero piensa que…” y, como era de esperarse, el hombre no comentó nada al respecto, salvo demostrar una pequeña confusión que no tardó en disiparse, pensando que problemente estaba hablando de un compañero de trabajo.

La primera fase estaba completa.

La segunda constaba de tres instancias ubicadas en el juzgado. Durante la primera y segunda parte, el personaje de Nicolás iba a discutir y defender a su cliente, Ricardo Lorenzini, con el juicio a su favor en todo momento. Para ser más creíbles, el abogado de la otra parte (por supuesto, también armada) iba a discutir puntos fuertes pero Nicolás iba a siempre responder con eficacia, ganándose aún más el respeto del padre de Lorena.

Con aquellas etapas ya resueltas, ahora se encontraban en la tercera.

Pablo y Emilio todavía no se habían vuelto a hablar fuera de trabajo y eso cada vez los estaba presionando más.

Ravenna volvió a acomodar su cabello y su corbata como había hecho desde un comienzo, enfocándose principalmente en su aspecto físico para dar siempre una buena imagen. El salón que ahora lucía como un juzgado, se encontraba vacío en la espera de cada uno de los integrantes.

—¿Dónde está José? —Preguntó impaciente Santos y miró a Lampone con el ceño fruncido.

—Tendría que estar acá… —Replicó sin poder dar una mejor respuesta e inmediatamente su celular comenzó a sonar. El nombre José impecable en la pantalla de su celular —. Bancá —Atendió la llamada y se alejó del grupo, que lo miraba expectante en busca de una respuesta.

Tenían media hora y todavía el personaje clave no había llegado.

Cuando Pablo volvió, Santos supo inmediatamente que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Muchachos, tenemos un problema —Comenzó intentando no sonar nervioso, aunque su rostro fue suficiente para delatarlo —. José… no va a venir, tuvo un problema. Resulta que está varado en el aeropuerto, algo con las valijas, no va a poder venir.

Santos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Lampone, me dijiste que José ya había vuelto.

—Él me dijo que había vuelto, que sabía yo que iba a pasar esto. Quedate tranquilo, lo voy a solucionar.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Emilio se pasó la mano por el cabello, desarmando el peinado y ni siquiera su madre, presente desde la distancia, se animó a acercarse —. La puta madre, ¿ahora que hacemos?

No sin antes tomar aire y contar hasta diez, Santos finalmente habló: —Lampone, ahora sos Diego, novio de Nicolás. Listo y mejor nos vamos que en cualquier momento--

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablás? ¿Por qué no lo hacés vos? Sabés que no me gusta actuar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tenés algo que ocultar? —Bromeó Emilio y, en serio, era lo último que le faltaba a Lamponne, que le tiraran una indirecta cuando se había mandado una cagada.

—No lo hago yo —Le contestó Santos ignorando los comentarios bromistas —porque necesito ver todo desde la distancia, guiarlos y Medina tiene que asegurarse que nadie interrumpa el lugar hasta que nosotros no terminemos. Ahora por favor cambiate, vas a ser Diego, novio de Nicolás.

Pablo estuvo bastante seguro que “La puta madre que me re mil parió” fue un insulto que no repitió solamente su mente.

Tres menos cuarto de la tarde y faltaban apenas algunas personas. Para las tres estaban todos. La madre de Ravenna debía entrar al menos diez minutos más tarde para permitir la presentación de Diego.

Emilio había visto desaparecer a Lamponne desde lo sucedido y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Conociéndolo, sabía que lo haría, era demasiado fiel a Santos. Pero ¿justo él? ¿después de lo que había hecho? ¿después de estar sin hablarse por tres semanas? Y sin embargo, mientras se encontraba estrechando la mano de Ricardo Lorenzini, Lamponne hizo su entrada por la puerta principal. Con el mejor traje Armani que había podido conseguir (porque José no era de su misma talla, a decir verdad) caminó de forma consisa hasta donde se encontraba Emilio. Con naturalidad, ya una vez que éste había saludado a todos, apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de éste y besó sus labios cuando éste volteó el rostro para mirarlo.

Necesitó de una fracción de segundo para poder reaccionar.

—¡Diego! Pudiste venir, ¿cómo estás, mi amor? Mirá, te presento a Ricardo Lorenzini, es abogado y mi cliente —¿Desde cuándo---? No importaba, realmente no importaba, se repitió mentalmente mientras las palabras salían naturalmente y presentaba a ambos hombres.

—Un gusto —Saludó Diego y extendió su brazo para saludar también al hombre que ahora miraba confundido el escenario que frente a sus ojos se presentaba. Fueron tres segundos de silencio donde la mano de Lampone se mantuvo en el aire hasta ser estrechada.

—Si, si, un gusto —Contestó distraídamente y hasta asqueado el mayor.

—Bueno, me voy a sentar por allá, cualquier cosa decime, ¿dale? —Habló Lampone, sumergido en su papel.

—Dale, dale, no te preocupes —Ravenna sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios para marcar la característica más importante de su personaje: su sexualidad.

Y apenas Lamponne se marchó pudo notar la reacción de los diferentes individuos. Lo miraban con asco, con desprecio, Emilio se imaginó que estaban reprochando su “conducta” como Ricardo se estaría reprochando haberlo contratado. Ya se podía imaginar sus pensamientos “si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido”. El hombre se removía incómodo en su lugar y Ravenna quería reír, preguntarle cómo era posible ser tan retrógrada pero lo único que podía atinar a hacer era morderse el labio inferior y mantener una postura relajada, cómo si se encontrara ajeno a las diversas reacciones de su alrededor.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que---

—Odio cuando tardan en aparecer los jueces, ¿no lo odia usted? —La voz de Ravenna surgió en el silencio.

Pero Ricardo no respondió.

—Disculpe pero… usted… ¿aquel sujeto es…?

—Mi novio, bah, comprometido, nos estamos por casar pero “comprometido” suena medio boludo, ¿verdad? —La simpleza con la cual mencionaba sus palabras parecía horrorizar al hombre mayor que abría sus ojos como platos —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es solo que… No esperaba que usted…

—Silencio en la sala, por favor —Con ruidos de tacones acompañandola, Ravenna observó como su madre mantenía el rostro totalmente serio y por un momento recordó las veces que ella lo había retado de niño —. Continuaremos el juicio a Ricardo Lorenzini, miembros de la fiscalía, por favor, presentarse.

Emilio se puso de pie y el show volvió a comenzar.

Cuando se sentó por última vez tras haber ganado el juicio, los ojos de Ricardo ya no estaban llenos de asco o incomodidad, sino de admiración y agradecimiento.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Era imposible de ganar!

—Bueno, le dije, no hay nada imposible para mi —Sonrió de lado, demostrando seguridad, con su peinado aún perfectamente acomodado tras dos largas horas de mantenerlo.

Lampone se acercó a él, envuelto en su personaje.

—La verdad que sos increíble —Habló detrás de él y Emilio se dio la vuelta.

Y se dio cuenta que sus palabras no eran pura actuación.

—Gracias —Y ahora su sonrisa cambió, menos actuada, más sincera y le costó un poco comprender que el beso que ahora estaba correspondiendo era parte del acto.

—Nos vemos afuera, después vamos a comer, ¿dale?

—Dale, tengo que terminar unas cosas acá.

La pequeña actuación de Lampone había sido suficiente para volver a desconcertar a Ricardo pero ahora su mirada sólo demostraba incomodidad.

—Disculpe, Olaberri, pero me preguntaba si podíamos hablar después de esto, tengo un problema personal…

—¿Otro juicio? —Bromeó.

—No, no, es… mi hija y creo que usted puede ayudarme.

—Si, por supuesto, terminamos con esto y podemos ir a tomar algo y charlar.

Los planes de Mario, como siempre, eran eficaces.

A pocas cuadras del juzgado se encontraba la cafetería de Las Violetas donde Nicolás Olaberri y Ricardo Lorenzini con un café con leche y un cortado en jarrito respectivamente mantenían una relajada charla.

—Bueno, dígame, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó para romper el hielo y tomó un sorbo.

—Mi hija, Lorena, mi única hija… me dijo que es… Que es…

—Dígame, no tenga miedo.

—Lesbiana. Le gustan las mujeres. Yo… la verdad que no… no sé como hacer. Le dije de todo y se puso a llorar, obvio, ¿cómo se va a poner? Pero es que… me cagó la vida, discúlpeme, pero es lo que siento. Todo lo que tengo pensaba dejárselo a ella, ¿pero cómo voy a hacer ahora? Nadie va a respetarla. Pero usted, ¿cómo hace? Es… es gay.

—Y… si, soy gay pero eso no me impide desarrollarme en mi trabajo. Estudié, me gradué con las mejores notas y mire, usted mismo me viene a contratar a mi, que nunca perdí un caso y hasta gané también el suyo, ¿no le dice nada eso?

—Si pero… bueno… —El hombre pareció encogerse en su asiento.

—¿Su hija es buena abogada?

—Una de las mejores y no lo digo porque ella sea mi hija, realmente es buena.

—Uno no se convierte en gay, uno lo es. Su hija estudió, se graduó y trabajó siendo siempre lesbiana, ¿qué le cambia?

En aquel momento la puerta de las violetas se abrió para darle el paso a un grupo de falsos abogados que habían estados presentes en el juicio y habían hecho su apareción en el momento ideal, gracias a Santos, que en ningún momento había dejado de escuchar la conversación entre su compañero y el padre de la clienta.

Los abogados divisaron a Ravenna con la mirada y tres se acercaron a él a saludarlo, estrechar su mano y felicitarlo.

—La verdad que impecable como siempre, Olaberri, ¿eh? Un día de estos tenés que pasar la fórmula.

—Práctica muchachos —Respondió siempre sonriendo.

—¿Y Diego? ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, bien, vino a verme y después vamos a ir a cenar.

—Che, ¿para cuando se casan?

—Para fines de noviembre así que nada, vamos a ver, estoy un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, nos esperan pero felicitaciones. Usted también, Lorenzini, un gusto.

Cuando los tres hombres se marcharon, sentándose en la otra punta del salón, Ravenna se volvió a dirigir a Ricardo.

—Perdón, ¿me decía?

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y Emilio sonrió internamente.

—¿Usted que dice que haga?

—Vaya, pídale disculpas, la verdad que su hija es una abogada increíble, sería una lástima que se lo pierda por usted. Me tengo que ir, Lorenzini, un placer.

Y dejando al mayor con miles de dudas en la cabeza y respuestas por otro lado, Ravenna se marchó, despidiéndose también de su personaje.

Cuando los Simuladores se volvieron a encontrar esa misma noche, para terminar con los planes del operativo, Ravenna se encontró con la figura de Pablo Lamponne sentado, distríadamente leyendo los actuales reportes.

Era la primera vez que volvían a estar solos luego del “incidente”. Para Ravenna no era… la gran cosa, se habían besado, si, ¿y? Había sido un beso, un roce, había pasado y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en eso, pero ¿y?

O eso intentaba pensar.

—¿Todavía no llegó nadie? —Preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio en la sala y se sentó en una de las puntas.

El mayor se sobresaltó un tanto, ya que absorto en sus pensamientos no había escuchado los pasos de Emilio.

—¿Eh? No… —Respondió sin poder disimular la incomodidad que en aquellos momentos se encontraba sintiendo y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura, sin obtener más conversación hasta que, luego de cinco minutos sin aguantar el silencio, se obligó a agregar: —Raro, ¿no? Siempre Santos es el primero en venir, pensé que me había equivocado de hora pero si vos también estás acá…

—Si… —Acompañó su respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa y luego a Pablo —. Che, nada que ver pero, ¿te acordás lo que pasó la otra vez?

Ah, pensó Lamponne queriendo desaparecer, no se olvidó.

—¿Por qué?

—No, nada, quería asegurarme de que está todo bien entre nosotros.

—Si, por mi sí, ¿para vos no? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que sonreís?

—Que sé yo, me da gracia cómo te ponés.

—¿Cómo me pongo?

—A la defensiva y es gracioso porque te ponés así cuando algo te afecta. Fue un beso, nada más, superalo. Para mi las cosas entre nosotros dos está más que bien —Insistió, queriendo realmente sentir que todo estaba bien, necesitando la afirmación del otro.

—Ah, ¿sólo un beso nomás?

¿Era su imaginación o Lamponne sonaba enojado?

—¿Que te pasa?

Ahora él mismo estaba sonando enojado.

—Vos fuiste el que me besó, Ravenna, y ahora me decís “que fue solo un beso” y le restás importancia… ¿me estás hablando en serio?

—Bueno, mirá, mejor me voy, porque parece que ni Santos ni Medina van a venir… Y si vienen les decís que me fui que bastante hice ya.

—Ah, bue.

—¿”Ah bue” qué?

—No, no te vas a ningún lado, hablemos. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

En ese momento Pablo Lamponne se preguntó como hacia él, tipo de treinta y pico de años cuya única compañía (hacía ya años) era su perro, para expresar que se había terminado fijando en su compañero debido a un beso que éste mismo compañero le había dado.

—Como sus un cagón voy a tener que hacerlo yo, ¿no? —Continuó Ravenna exasperado, ya de pie (Lamponne nunca se dio cuenta cuándo había pasado eso) y dando contados pasos hacia donde aún yacía el mayor sentado.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundo hasta que Pablo se puso de pie también, quedando entonces a centímetros del rostro de Emilio y antes que ambos hombres pudieran procesar lo que estaba sucediendo -o cómo había sucedido en un principio- sus bocas se encontraron en un torpe beso que no tardó equilibrar ambos ritmos, profundizándose.

Y cuando se separaron no fue por voluntad propia, sino por el vago y lento aplauso que surgió por la puerta principal.

Mario Santos sonreía satisfecho y Medina parecía a punto de explotar de felicidad.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? —Preguntó finalmente Pablo, totalmente cohibido.

—Es fácil, Lamponne. La tensión sexual entre ambos nos cansó a los dos y estoy seguro que a ustedes también los tenía cansados, así que le dije a José que no viniera, que te dijera que había tenido un problema, pero siempre estuvo acá.

—Son increíbles, pensé que--

—Tranquilo, Lamponne. De todas maneras lo único que hicimos fue acelerar las cosas y facilitarlas, esto iba a terminar pasando. En fin, de mi parte es lo único que tengo para decirles.

Lamponne quería borrarle la sonrisa a Medina de una trompada.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Ravenna? —Le pregunto Pablo frunciendo el ceño.

—Y… no —Contestó con simpleza —. ¿Qué voy a decir?

El hijo de puta estaba sonriendo, pensó Lamponne, y no podía decirle nada.

—Vamos, Medina.

El susodicho parecía meditar la orden, pero una sola mirada de Lamponne fue suficiente para aceptar sus límites.

Cuando estuvieron solos Emilio habló.

—¿Vamos a comer?


End file.
